Three Arrows
by Firestark5757
Summary: My version of what would happen if Roy Harper/ Speedy plus Thea Queen/ the other speedy were in the show, ik they will soon be but here's how i think it would happen and how their little adventures would happen with two teenage Speedys awlways at each other's neck with poor Oliver stuck in the middle.


**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OR KNOW WHAT THE SHOW ARROW IS ABOUT I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO SEE IT OR KNOW ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU READ, BUT IT'S OK IF YOU HAVEN'T, STILL FUNNY IF YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE!**

Roy's face started to ache as he walked past another crowd of people. He and Oliver had been at his club for almost an hour now and Roy was started to get really annoyed.

"Am i being punished?" Roy whispered through his teeth as he backed up towards Oli.

"If i was, I wouldn't punish myself in the process, hi!" He turned to wave at another group of people.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should be outside saving the city, not partying it out with a bunch rich spoiled bra-"

Oliver shoved Roy,

"We're waiting on Tommy, he just texted me saying he's almost here."

Roy sighed.

"What?" Oli looked away from his phone.

"Sometimes i wonder if you pick your friends."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean look at Tommy, then look at you. You guys are nothing alike,"

"We're everything alike!" Oliver's fake smile faded slightly when he notices how childish he sounded.

"Uh hu, do you show up late? No. Do you cry about losing money? No. Do you date your best friend's ex-"

"If you asked me any of those questions 5 years ago it would have been yes to all of them." His glare pierced Roy like a knife. "And besides, he's changed. He's not like that anymore."

Tommy suddenly burst though the doors with and excited expression on his face.

"Well mostly."

"Oli!" Tommy cried as he ran towards them. "Sorry i'm late, i was at this crazy place-"

"It's ok," Roy smiled at how fast Oliver cut him off. "The paperwork is on the desk upstairs along with the keys."

"Thanks, and not trying to be pushy but why do you want me to take over tonight?"

"I'm just taking Roy out, a adult club isn't really a 17 year old's favorite hot spot."

"Ahh, well have fun!" Tommy lifted his hand into a high-five position towards the red-head, Roy awkwardly took his hand and shook it,

"You too," Roy grinned at the expression on Tommy's face after he left.

When Oliver and Roy were just a few feet away Tommy called after them, "Promise i won't be late again!"

"Yes you will!" Oliver waved,

The billionaire lead Roy to the back of the building. They looked behind themselves making sure no one was following them, when no one was there they made their way down the stairs into a small room with a ladder that they had to climb down. Once they made it to the bottom Oliver placed his hand on a small device that opened a large metal door. A soft green light poured on them as they stepped in the Arrow Cave as Thea called it ever since she heard about a Bat guy in Gotham doing almost the same thing as Oliver.

"He's not hunting down a list," Oliver would answer her,

"Yeah but you guys both fight for what you belive in."

Since Mr. Perfect couldn't argue with that he let her keep the name, and it some how stuck.

"I think my face is frozen like this," Roy mumbled as he tried to whip the smile off his face.

"Here, let me help!" Something all of a sudden hit Roy in the cheek really hard.

"Ow! What the heck Thea!"

"You snitch!" Thea was wearing her yellow hood and red outfit but had taken off her mask, Roy could swear that steam was coming out of her ears, he could also swear that her face was as red as her outfit.

"What do you mean snitch!"

"You know what you did!"

"Ha, i beg to differ!"

Thea stuck her fingure a few inches higher so she could reach taller kids face,

"You told my mother about the party!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So! This was going to be the party that was going to make me popular! With my mom and Walter being out of town this was prefect! But you had to go and ruin it just cuz i didn't invite you!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah then what is?"

"Me doing the right thing," Roy stuttered.

"The right thing!" Thea chuckled than turned to Oliver and repeated, "The right thing!" Oliver rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer.

"The right thing would have been leaving me alone little charity case!"

"I'm not a charity case!"

"Sure you aren't." Thea smiled than narrowed her eyebrows, "If you ever rat me out again you come home explaining why you have an arrow through your hand." The brunette picked up her crossbow and waved it in front of him then walked away laughing.

"Is she always like this?" Roy walked up to his mentor who had his head buried in the list.

"What? Oh yes, ever since i can remember, i swear she kicked me because i feed her corn mush instead of applesauce when she was little." Oliver smiled.

'Hey!" Thea chuckled.

"I have the bruise to prove it," Oliver than turned back to the list. Roy rarely got to see that side of Oliver, normally it's all work stuff but every once in a while he'll drop a joke or something.

"So who's our next target?" Roy leaned over to see,

"They're not targets snitch," Thea snapped.

"But sometimes they turn into targets." Oliver mumbled.

Suddenly something pulled up on the monitor as Oli turned toward the green bucket of paint. "Today we're just taking down some drug dealers, it's to late to do anything big tonight. The gang's name is The Sutoz. They're leader is Mr. Sutoz himself, they've been smuggling drugs all across that state."

"Well they picked the wrong city to stop at." Roy said as he popped his knuckles.

His mentor grinned as he finished whipping the paint over his eyes and pulled on his green leather jacket and quiver. After he and Roy were fully dressed in their Green Arrow and Speedy outfits they headed to the car.

"Shot gun!" Thea called.

"What! No fair!"

"Wait, which Speedy said that?" Oliver said as he slipped into the car.

"This one!" They both said in unison but Thea still beat Roy to the car.

"Ugh, we need new and better names, well at least i do."

"We'll discus names later, for now get in the back." Oliver press a button that opened the back doors to the car. He didn't even know there were back seats till the dilemma with the two Speedys.

Roy's hat tipped as he slouched in his seat staring at the garage that slowly opened to reveal an old alleyway.

It had only been a few minutes when Roy and Thea were back at each other's necks. Oliver caught himself thinking about to running into a sign just to stop the talking. He couldn't even understand what they were fighting about. He caught a few things like something about parties, jerks, friends, and something about being poor and taking pity. Finally Oliver couldn't take it.

"Shut up or i'm going to turn this car around and do this mission by myself!" Oliver yelled which somehow managed to get both of them to be quite, well at least for a few minutes.

After about 20 more minutes of arguing they were finally there.

"We're here!" The Hood let out a deep sigh. "Now everyone get out."

When they go out they were still muttering to each other about the same thing. They all shot an arrow up to the top of the roof than pulled themselves up the wall. Once at the top their mentor whispered to them as he edged toward a sky light.

"You two watch here, i'll give you the signal to jump down and assist me. You have to be very quite till the fighting starts."

All of a sudden Oliver vanished and the two teens were now alone.

Then Thea started chuckling.

"What? What is it?" Roy's face was getting red.

"Your hat," She smiled flicking the feather off his face. "It's hilarious."

Speedy/Roy flung the hat off and down the ally,

"There, that better?"

"You still look ridiculous." She smiled.

"Why? I never judge what you look like!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with my outfit!"

"Sure." Roy knew looks were Thea's weakness.

"Ok what is it super hero outfit know it all?"

"For starters, the extra padding on you makes you look a little fat."

Thea then looked around herself.

"I don't think i should say anymore." Roy grinned.

"Well your outfit isn't all that ether! Maybe i have tips for you-"

Suddenly something exploded below them, the two side kicks quickly turned to their mentor who was taking on 6 or 7 people at once.

"What are you doing!" He cried, "I called you over 100 times!"

"It's all Thea's fault!" Roy called as he leaped in to the room.

"What! No it's not!"

"Uh yeah it is!" Roy smiled as he slammed a couple thugs onto the floor.

"Uh no it's not!, we could have heard him if you weren't babbling on about my costume!" Thea fired an arrow off her crossbow towards some escapees.

"That's what you're fighting over!" Oliver called, "Your outfits!"

"No!" Roy called,"well yes but it's more than that!" The red-head shot an arrow into a pipe which made two more dealers slip on the wet floor.

"Yes like our names!" Thea smiled as an arrow barely missed Roy's head by a few inches.

"Hey watch it Speedy two!"

"Speedy two! If anything i'm Speedy one!"

"Can you two please focus on the matter at hand!" Oliver shook his head at the teens then turned back towards the fighting.

The fight soon came to an end with the dealers tied up and a little call to the cops, Oliver and his some what trusty sidekicks sat on the roof top watching the police take the thugs away. Just before the blond was able to jump down from the building Roy stopped him.

"So," Roy smiled,

"What are we going to do about the two Speedy thing?" Thea called.

"I think my name should be changed to Quick Arrow,"

"That's stupid Roy," Thea laughed.

"No it's not!"

"It is, i think Cupid would suit you better."

"Why? Cause i stole your heart?"

"Ew no! Because it's really easy to see you in a diaper."

"Oh is it now?"

"STOP!" Oliver yelled, "You want different names so bad? Fine, Roy, you're Red Arrow." Oliver huffed then made his way towards the car.

"Red Arrow, i like it." Roy turned to Thea. "Have fun Speedy," He grinned,

"What! That's no fair! If anything i should be Red Arrow! I'm Green Arrow's sister!"

"Yeah but i was the first Speedy."

"Not technically! I was the first one with the nick name!"

"Which makes you the real true Speedy,"

The sidekick's quarrel faded in the background as Oliver got into the car, he smiled knowing that this was an argument Oliver could enjoy.

**THANKS FOR READING! TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING MY ONE SHOT AND IF IT'S FUNNY! I LOVE FEED BACK! AND IF YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! THANKS!**


End file.
